The Angelic Sin
by Hel's-twin
Summary: the talkitve sin has a crush on another sin, how would the talkitive assassin get the silent sin to notice her? or even like her?reviews plz!
1. History of the Characters

Hi! This is my very first Ragnarok Online fic(not to mention my very first fic)I'm writing this to all the assassins of there on servers because I'm a sin fan and I have managed to get my awesome assassin to be high assassin and its really hard to lvl up when u are a high assassin!!! so plz manage not to give bad comments and plz remember! If u cant say anything nice.then don't say anything at all!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the guilds or the NPC's or Gravity and especially not RawRo or PunkRo...I just own the characters...well....some of them.

Plz read this chappie cuz it tells all about the characters and how they look like and their personalities and all....its very important to the later on chapters, so plz read this chapter.

The Angelic Sin

Chapter 1: the history of the Chars.

Name: Kris

Age: 16

Siblings: 1(Biku)

Job: Assassin

Hobbies: Fighting alone

Guild: Hell's twin(position: Guild master)

Info: Kris has dark blue hair combed to the back, deep blue eyes and his eye color follows his emotions, he has a very well built body with tanned skin and a nice tanned color face and has evil wings on his back(the one that u have to get really rare items to make with), he's 6'2(tallest in group). He is a very nice brother to Biku, but he hardly ever talks to anyone because he likes to make a wall(distance)between the people he knows(except his brother Biku). Nobody knows why he acts like this, not even Biku. The only thing Biku knows about his brother is that something terrible happened to him when he was about to be a Rogue. He's been a assassin for quite awhile and has become even a high assassin(hard to be those). He's always tanking for his fellow guildsmans and has already made all the guildsmans all at least lvl 100 and he's around lvl 260.

Name: Biku

Age: 15

Siblings: Kris

Job: Priest

Hobbies: playing around with jokes(nice ones)

Guild: Hell's twin(position: Guildsman)

Info: Biku has like red hair that is combed to the side and has light blue eyes(lighter then his brother's) and when he is sad, it makes others feel his pain and has a pale skin and his face is also pale and has a Apple-O-archer on his head. He is the friendly one in the group, he's the opposite of his brother(Kris) because he really likes to talk and never gets anyone bored because he always make anyone laugh and have fun when he's around. Even though Biku doesn't know what happened to his brother, he always tries to cheer Kris up and make his smile, Biku is the only one who made Kris smile. Usually Kris tanks Biku, but sometimes Biku does it alone because he wants to try on his own on lvling up. Right now Biku is lvl 148(mostly being helped by his brother).

Name: Shura

Age: 14

Siblings: No one

Job: Assassin

Hobbies: talking with everyone

Guild: Hell's twin(position: newest member)

Info: Shura has bright red hair down to her thighs, she has light brown eyes and has her skin color pale, but she has a very healthy body and she has angel wings at the back of her back. She is the talkative one that's just came into the guild for about a few days and always wondered why Kris never talks or smiles, she is always cheerful and no matter how bad the situation is, she always manages a way to break through the problem. She has been a friend to Biku ever since they were born, but she never knew that Biku had a brother because their parents divorced and the brothers haven't seen each other for years until one day they saw each other at Morroc since Kris was getting his assassin job and Biku was there to run an errand for the Pronterra church over to the Morroc church. She just became the Assassin she is now and she is the lowest lvl in the group. And she haven't gotten help from Kris yet because she just came in the clan and haven't saw Kris yet because so far, he's still at Glast Heim training.

Name: Miyuka

Age: 16

Siblings: 1(Rinka)

Job: Blacksmith

Hobbies: Helping people around

Guild: Ringo's apple

Info: Miyuka has long black hair tied to a ponytail and has beautiful green eyes that anyone can stare into for a very long time and has a very tanned body. She is a very warming teen that likes to help anyone around whenever she has spare time. She is around lvl 130 because she usually likes to just smith weapons for her guildsmans and when she is done, then she helps people. Her guild is very nice to her because of what she is capable of making in a short period of time, because she was one of the best blacksmiths in the whole Rune-Midgard. Her guild only wants her because of her smiting skills and her beauty. But when she found out that, she left the guild Ringo's Apple(later on in chapters) and is going to be in the Hell's twin guild later on in chapter.

Name: Rinka

Age: 13

Siblings: 1(Miyuka)

Job: Wizard

Hobbies: wandering around the city

Guild: Hell's twin(position: Guildsman)

Info: Rinka has the same long black hair as her sister Miyuka, but she just leaves it dangling from her head all the way down to her bum. She has the same beautiful green eyes, but she has a pale skin body and not tanned. She is usually very curious about almost anything, and she is very good at hiding even though she's not a thief or assassin. Rinka has always been protected by her sister until they separated from each other to be in the guilds. Even though she's been always protected by her sister, she uses her spells and fights pretty well for a wizard. she is a very high lvl indeed too because from the help of Kris and his skills. Usually in her spare time she likes to look around the town or places she either temporarily lives in or just even if she lives there and always wanders off to places she doesn't even know, but luckily there is always a nice person around town to help you out of these situations. She is a very sweet girl that everyone likes(except Kris, not that he doesn't like her but he rarely talks to anyone).

Kris was at GH training himself when a girl screamed, he quickly finished off the last Bathory and ran to the source of this screaming. When he was at the source, he saw a girl that was in his guild being attacked by a Baphomet , it was Shura and she was bleeding badly from all the wounds and cuts the MVP gave her. Kris quickly used Sonic Blow and finished off the Baphomet. 'Why in the world would Shura be here in Glast Heim? She knows that she isn't strong enough yet to be here at castle lvl 2.' Kris thought while grabbing a red potion from his pouch and uncorking it so Shura can drink it. "Thank you Kris" Shura said while finishing off the last drops of the potion, she was all recovered and said" I finally found you Kris." And Kris was wondering why she was looking for him when he said "why are u here?" Shura was about to answer when a whole mob of Bathories began charging at them. Kris just got his katars out and got into his battle stand while Shura was just standing there like she was frozen. She just watched Kris swiftly move around the Bathories with pure incredible speed and just killed all the Bathories in less then a few seconds. Shura was just amazed on how fast he moved and attacked. Kris finished off the last ones and began picking up the loot, "let's go" and used a butterfly wing while Shura just followed wut he did and went back to Pronterra.

Back at the guild's cottage in Pronterra

"Your finally back!!!" Biku said while Kris was walking downstairs to their training room(inside the training groom has lots of dead branches for them to train with), as for Shura, she just sat down at the table and started telling Biku and Rinka wut happened at Glast Heim. While they were talking, Kris was summoning all kinds of monsters out from the dead branches and kept on slicing them 1 by 1 until they were are killed. By the time he was done, it was night time in Pronterra and Rinka was preparing dinner for all of them. They sat down quietly and ate their dinner until Biku broke the silence" Kris, do you even want to know why Shura was at Glast Heim looking for you?", there was no response from Kris since he was finishing off his soup. Biku just answered without a response from his big brother and said" It was because of this stupid package that came today from this Blacksmith that was very famous. And you know how you always want to get the package right away, so Shura got me to warp her to GH and started looking for you to tell you about the package." Once Kris heard a package was delivered to him he quickly ran upstairs to his room to find the package on his desk, he quickly opened it and found a letter from the Councils of legends and katars. He opened the letter and read it, it said:

_dear Guildmaster of the Hell's twin guild:_

_Out of all the chosen high assassins in Rune-Midgard, you have been the most outstanding assassin out of all the chosen ones, since you are the best assassin in all of Rune-Midgard, we are presenting you our prized katars, The Infiltrator of Verserk. These katars have been equipped with the best card you can find, the Doppleganger Card. It increases the attack speed of the owner's katars it is equipped to and with that, u can be quite fast indeed. I hope this gift will be helpful to you, it was created by one of the best Blacksmiths in the world, her name is Miyuka. I hope you enjoy these katars and good luck on your future journey._

_From,_

_The Councils of Legends_

So wut do u all think? Plz review me and tell me the errors and such and plz! Reviews!!!!!


	2. The surprise of your life

Disclaimer: And again I don't own the guilds or the NPC's or Gravity and especially not RawRo or PunkRo...I just own the characters...well....some of them.

Chapter 2: The surprise of your life

"so wut was the package about?" Biku asked when Kris was walking towards the group, Kris just threw the katars and the letter on the table to let them read the letter while he went to get a cup of water. After a few minutes they all gasped and congratulated Kris, but he just ignored the comments and just went on drinking the water.

Rinka was reading the letter, and then when she read to the part where the blacksmith who made it was called Miyuka, she gasped so loud that the neighbors can hear her."Wut's the matter Rinka?" asked Biku while Shura was playing with the katars, Rinka answered very slowly saying "This Blacksmith, her name was.....""the name was Miyuka, wut's the big deal bout that Rinka?" Biku questioned, she calmed down slowly with a cup of water from Kris and said "this Miyuka, I have a sister called Miyuka." Biku then laughed and said" there's probably millions who has the same name!!!!" still laughing a bit. Then Rinka just said "No, when we were little, she always wanted to be a blacksmith, and the main point is that my parents checked that name before, there was no one in Rune-Midgard that ever used the name Miyuka...." Then Shura gasped and when she did, she accidentally dropped the precious katars.

But luckily, Kris was fast enough and was able to catch it before it dropped to the floor. Shura was saying sorry and sorry over and over again until Kris had enough of her sorries and just said "It's ok, so would you plz stop it with the sorries?!?!?!" "Heheh, sorry bout that Kris." "oops!! Heheh no more sorries!!" Shura was now getting annoying so Kris just went down to the training room to try out his new katars. Rinka juts went to her room and starts figuring out the letter and Biku secretly watches Kris fight(even though Kris knows he's here), and for Shura, she just sat at the couch thinking to herself. 'why did you have to make a goof out of yourself and get Kris annoyed?? You know he doesn't like to be bothered usually and now you've made him think your annoying, great, now it's probably impossible to get him to notice me, after all these years of secretly having a crush on Kris.' Ever since she saw him, she's always nervous around him but he just got use to it and ignored it.

West gates of Pronterra

Help! Help! Screamed a woman who was just closing up her store. The scream was so loud it got all the was down to the East part of the city and by that time, all the guilds have already heard the scream and quickly got ready and ran towards the west gates to see wut's going on.

Kris kept the new katars on his hand and ran out after the scream, while Shura was grabbing her katars, Biku was getting his mace and Rinka got her staff and they all went towards the west gates and when they got there, all the other guilds have already fallen and they were the only ones left! They quickly hid behind a ally(Kris and Shura's cloaking won't work because there's a few MVPs and MVPs can see any hiding or cloaking etc) the saw and calculated all the monsters and the leaders that were there. There were 1 Baphomet with 3 Dark Illusions, ten Bathories with Abyss Knight there.

'We had no problem with the Bathories or the Dark Illusions there, but the problem was the Abyss Knight and the Baphomet, since out of the guild, Kris is the only one who can kill the Baphomet and the Abyss knight, but the problem is how can Kris fight 2 MVPs at the same time?' Biku wondered while Kris was getting his katars ready, but Rinka put her hand out onto the katars and shook her head. Shura was thinking on how to help to, then she finally realised it, "I thought of a great idea!!! Since the Abyss Knight is the strongest, Kris can take him on, while Biku powers me up with his magic to boost my skills and speed and everything else to fight the Baphomet while Rinka cast fire at rest of the little minions and that should do. Everyone agreed on this plan and started to take action, so far Kris was fighting like the speed of light with his new katars, no one can even see him move and attack,(except for Shura since she's a assassin too, so she can see him sometimes.) Shura was fighting the Baphomet and was pretty much finished with him but when Kris was about to get hit and Shura saw it, she was caught off guard for the second there and got hit by Baphomet's blade right in the stomach.

Kris saw wut happened and quickly ran to her, then he picked her up and ran towards Biku, when he was running, the Abyss Knight caught up to him and slashed Kris right on the back and he fainted too. Biku tried to heal both of them but he ran out of SPs boosting Rinka's powers and she finished off the Knight and the other monsters. The citizens came out of their homes and congratulated the guild, but Rinka and Biku quickly picked the two up and got to the church to get them healed. "Wher-, where am I?" asked Kris when he awoke after three days of being unconscious." Your at the Pronterra church for three days already, so that means you were knocked unconscious by the Abyss Knight while we were fighting the monsters."

"where is Shura?!?!?!" "oh she's in the other room right down the hallway and to your left." So Kris quickly got up and was running to Shura's room and seeing if she's ok, luckily, Rinka was there to accompany Shura in her sleep. Biku whispered something to Rinka, after wut she heard she walked out of the room with Biku to leave Kris with the sleeping Shura.' She looks so innocent when she sleeps, with those shiny light brown eyes and that perfectly curved bod- wut am I saying?!!? But why do I have this special feeling when I get close to her?!!' then his hormones took over and was about to kiss her on the cheek when Rinka walked in, so Kris quickly went back to sitting and waited to see why Rinka came in.

"I brought more wet towels for her." "uhhhh, where am I?" Shura said softly "the Cottage" Rinka happily said , then Shura tried to get up by Kris stopped her and said "you need rest" and when this happened, Shura blushed because Kris was actually caring for someone!! So she just laid there for the rest of the day while Kris stayed by her side the whole time. The next day, Shura got woken by the flashing sunlight that came from the window and saw Kris sitting the asleep on the chair,' he looks so cute when he's asleep, then she quickly kissed him on the cheek and blushed madly. It was noon and they had totally nothing to do so they had free time. Kris went training, Biku went to the library, Shura went to the square and talked with other people and Rinka wandered around the city.

Shura got bored around the square and went back to the cottage, at that time, Kris just finished training a was all sweaty and went to take a bath, Shura was walking down the hallway and at that time, when Kris walked out he only had a towel around him and Shura walked by and bumped Kris, she was about to fall down but Kris caught her in the nick of time. She felt her body touching his, she blushed madly and Kris saw that so he actually smiled towards her ' he's so cute when he smiles, I wish he'd smile more, wait, did he smile to me? Oh my gosh!! I made him smile!' Shura thought while she was being picked up by Kris to his room. He laid her down and putted a shirt on, they stared at each other for along time and they slowly closed the distance between the space that they have and they kissed each other, Biku was done with the library and came back early, he was about to ask his brother to tank him when he saw 'the' scene, Shura quickly broke the kiss and ran out of the room to hers. "so I see that you she made you smile and even kiss her." Kris just brushed his hair and smiled, ' I guess I should be more happy and talkative, maybe it isn't that bad' Kris thought while he got Biku in a shoulder lock and pulled him out to the living room.

Done! I hope u like this one but I was busy so this was all I can do so far so I hope u like it!!!!!


End file.
